


i love you, you can go worry about something else

by perikecil



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drinking & Talking, M/M, So do I, Yeonjun was kinda drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil
Summary: “Can I sit here?”Soobin furrows his eyebrows. “Hyung .. that’s my lap.”“So it’s a no?” Yeonjun grumbles with a mildly flushed face. Soobin therefore lets out a long, heavy sigh.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307





	i love you, you can go worry about something else

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, hence expect some grammatical errors and typographical ones to be happened! (@captain0512s on Twitter)

Yeonjun forgets when was the last time he gets this bored just by waiting for Soobin’s homecoming.

He has been binge watching Marvel movies throughout the day, serving himself plenty cups of salted popcorn, talking to his friends on the phone as well as taking a long nap yet there’s still no trace of Soobin’s arrival. Duh, the younger doesn’t even text Yeonjun back. So what is he expecting to, actually?

“ _Didn’t he say something about today earlier?_ ”

Yeonjun closes the refrigerator door inconsiderately as he pulls out a bottle of soju. He widely knows his alcohol tolerance is extremely low—he recognizes it since the very first time he got a photo driving license and treated himself a glass of liquor at the exact same day. But that fact doesn’t immediately stop him from drinking though. Especially when he feels generally out of sorts and—Yeonjun hates to admit a brutal truth—slightly pathetic.

“He left in the wee hours of the morning. I haven’t even awoken yet!” a pout carving itself across his lips, eyes staring at cell phone screen that featured Beomgyu and Taehyun. Taehyun looks like he’s chilling in some kind of pet café meanwhile Beomgyu is about to practice piano. These two are Yeonjun’s best buddies—scratch that—Yeonjun and Soobin best buddies. They have been knowing each other for the past few years hence it’s more than easy for Yeonjun to pour out his heart in front of them with no bother.

“ _I sent him tons of messages yesterday and he hasn’t replied any of them as well. Soobin-hyung is indeed pretty occupied, I guess?_ ”

And that’s how Yeonjun’s lips curls even more into a pout as a huff of annoyance leaving his tiny nostrils. “And why are you texting my boyfriend _lots_ of messages, Beomgyu?”

“ _What? Wait_.” Beomgyu sounds like he’s about to burst into chuckle. “ _I was merely checking him up, okay? I know being a final-year college student must have been sick, although I haven’t reached that phase yet. Why, Hyung? Are you getting threatened by my presence?_ ”

“I just—“

“ _Ah, right. I almost forgot Soobin-hyung will be graduated soon,_ ” Taehyun interrupts. “ _maybe that’s why he’s acting distant all of a sudden? As we all know he tends to carry the burdens all by himself no matter how heavy it is. Particularly, he doesn’t want to be seen as an attention seeker._ ”

“ _Yeah. He pushes himself too much._ ” Beomgyu nods his head.

“I don’t remember I was this busy when I prepared my thesis last year.” Yeonjun mutters before he starts to open the bottle, pouring it into a shot limpid glass and taking his first gulp. This is certainly not how it should be done. Yeonjun himself knows that Korean drinking culture is much more thoughtful than just swigging from the bottle—it has a pack of rules that are deeply rooted in a culture with great emphasis on respect. But why should he even bother that for the time being? _Fuck all those general rules, Soobin isn’t here._ And with that being said, Yeonjun takes another gulp.

“ _Not everyone’s as brilliant as you are._ ” Taehyun says blatantly. “ _And I’m not saying that Soobin-hyung isn’t brilliant—the straight A’s continued up until recently. He’s just one level higher than you in terms of making everything perfect._ ”

Yeonjun breathes audibly, forehead thudding off the dining table. Is everyone, at certain point of time, facing the same phase as he is now in their lives? Being crazily in love with someone to the point that your mood is mostly contingent upon your partner and your own interpretation? Let yourself sink into the hole called darkness and expectation? Yeonjun releases a half-suppressed, typically scornful laugh. He feels exceedingly pathetic and he doesn’t know any other way to lessen it except with the presence of his beloved boyfriend.

“ _Hyung. You’re not really drinking, right?!_ ”

The sound of Beomgyu’s tremulous voice can be heard scarcely, but the older is either too drunk or too disinterested to give him a straight response. Instead, a certain piece of tune is now flowing in his head. _I got a sick obsessions, I’m seeing it in my dreams._ In other words, Ke$ha might be right (and Yeonjun high key agrees about this too) that love is indeed a drug.

* * *

It is half past nine in the p.m. when the sound of fingerprint scanner machine following by the door being opened filling the room. The soft scrape of Soobin’s combat boots also seems to echo his arrival down the hallway. A wrinkle appears upon his forehead as soon as he notices the light hasn’t gone out.

“Yeonjun-hyung? Are you still up?” the younger takes off his shoes and places them inside the spot where the shoe rack be kept. Considering he receives zero responses, Soobin finally peers around; whereupon checking the nook one by one just so he can find Yeonjun. _His_ Yeonjun.

His feet finally stop when he reaches the dining room. His boyfriend is there, head rest upon hands that folded on the table as both of his eyes are shutting down. Soobin therefore walks casually toward the older, eyes squinting as soon as he realizes there is a shot glass placed next to Yeonjun’s head. He lets out a heavy sigh. Yeonjun has ever made a promise with him to not ever touch alcohol drink whenever Soobin, Beomgyu, or Taehyun are not around considering he can get tipsy so fast and when Yeonjun goes drunk, he will be pulling everyone into a whorl called hardship. Besides, Yeonjun has never been a big fan of alcohol either.

“After all this time, how can you let drinking take over your night again?” Soobin mutters to himself, fingers running softly throughout the blue-colored hair before he picks his boyfriend up and carries him into their bed room as careful as possible.

In fact, Soobin is not directly going to sleep that night. After laying down Yeonjun’s body upon the bed and making sure the older can easily find his hangover cures near him just in case he wakes up way too soon (in this particular case, Soobin brewed his boyfriend a mug of chamomile tea as well as warmed up some slices of zwieback), he leaves the room to sit in a deck chair.

It has been one hell of a week.

Nothing ever come easy, he knew it since the very beginning. The long sigh that Soobin releases for the umpteenth time is heavily exhausted as his gazes fixed on the laptop screen in front of him. The thesis he’s been working on recently may not due in the near future, but that doesn’t necessarily reduce the burden he currently carries.

Soobin runs his fingers through his own hair. Since when has he demanded all the things to be done perfectly? Since when has he become immensely ambitious? Probably it all started when Soobin received the form of tuition rebates from his college for the very first time in his life, whereupon the feeling started growing when Yeonjun formerly finished his education with a high GPA. You can say he feels envious easily—it’s unlikely that Soobin will admit it all the way. But far beyond than that, he just wanted to build an incredible impression. _He just wanted to be seen as someone who’s good enough to stand beside Yeonjun. As someone who’s brilliant, hard-working enough for Yeonjun._ Soobin swears to God he himself absolutely, undoubtedly tired of this negative trait within him.

It startles the heck out of him when he feels a pair of tiny, limp arms linked around his neck from behind. Soobin is about to let out a scream if only he doesn’t sense the warm of breath tickles his neck. He is very familiar with this slow, peaceful breath. It never fails to send a chill down Soobin’s spine regardless of how hard the Universe tries to make him feel tiny.

“Soobinie.”

“Hm?” Soobin hums in response, eyes still trained on the screen. “I’m sorry Hyung, but I need to get this done.”

“Can I sit here?”

Soobin’s eyes widen slightly, didn’t expect the older would place his hands upon his lap. Moreover, gently tapping and asking for permission to sit on it. Soobin gulps nervously, taking some time to clear his throat before he finally replies. “Hyung … but that’s my lap.”

“So it’s a no?” Yeonjun grumbles. Soobin turns his head around, noticing how the face of his boyfriend has turned mildly red. He lets out a long, heavy sigh meanwhile Yeonjun frowns a bit. Soobin is kind of leaving him hanging and it makes him slightly upset. “ _I want_ to sit here.”

“Sit here then.” Soobin gives up. He can never say no to his boyfriend’s drunken behavior. To be exact, he can never say no when it comes to his boyfriend. As much as Yeonjun annoyed him and as much as he hates to be annoyed, he has to admit that his ability to say ‘no’ will go somewhere only God knows in the end.

The older guy smiled with a smug look, immediately crawling up to straddle Soobin’s lap. He encircles his hands around Soobin’s neck, hugging the younger in such a possessive manner as a low mumble escaped his lips. “Mm. Missed you.”

And Soobin doesn’t mind with that. There’s no way he hasn’t gotten used with Yeonjun’s clingy behavior yet after going on a date for almost two years. He just places a hand on Yeonjun’s leg, gently massaging his calf muscles and allowing the older to snuggle up. “Missed you too, baby.”

“I miss you so much. You have no idea.” Yeonjun keeps on repeating his words. He nuzzles his face against the crook of Soobin’s neck, letting his eyes flutter closed. “I miss you. I miss you so much, you fool.”

“I’m sorry … I really am.” Soobin pulls Yeonjun’s head closer, caressing the blue-colored hair fondly before pressing his lips against it.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Yeonjun looks up at Soobin, his lips parted as if he’s about to speak but no words came out. So Soobin takes this occasion to focus back upon the laptop screen.

The sound of clickety-clack starts to fill up the room as Yeonjun nestles his head even more, inhaling Soobin’s masculine but slightly mint scent. He can’t help himself but feathering soft kisses along his collarbone. Yeonjun hums with contentment as he kisses his way up to the younger’s neck. It seems like the older can tell how much he loves Soobin and the way he smell so nice by the way his heart is beating.

And there’s Soobin who is trying his damnedest to stay focused on his work. Feeling the feathery kisses on his neck was soothing to say the least. Yeonjun’s mouth feels so good upon his sensitive skin and to be frank, he doesn’t want this to come to an end. By that, he sweeps his hand up the strand of Yeonjun’s hair in a lingering caress. “I legitimately have no reason or intention to stop you now, let alone complain.”

“Aren’t you supposed to feel sorry for making me feel like a fool all day?” Yeonjun asks as he pulls his head away, allowing himself to unabashedly adore Soobin’s countenance. The younger’s brain shuts down as he opens his mouth and Yeonjun seizes this opportunity to caress Soobin’s cheek. “Do anything that expresses your apology. _Now._ ”

“Huh?” the latter said with a raised eyebrow, followed by a sly smirk that slowly curved his lips. “Since when do you command me?”

Yet his body moves oppositely. He slowly leans forward, placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Soobin is such a complicated mess, Yeonjun acknowledged it since then. He almost always had trouble finding the right words to explain the way he feels. He always refuses to be the center of attention hence he’s prone to keeping things by himself rather than sharing them with anyone. But now, Soobin is kissing him like he wants to pour out all the words from his heart to Yeonjun’s lips. And never, not in all the times that they’d spent together, Soobin narrowly missed to make him wonder how many heavens there are for him.

However, the kiss becoming more intense as the younger’s teeth clamping down onto Yeonjun’s bottom lip, giving some teasing tugs before murmuring against his plump, glistening lips. Lowly. Desperately. “I love you so much and you know that. Please don’t ever lose your faith in me …”

It feels like someone with tiny palm is squeezing Yeonjun’s abdomen until it causes thousands of butterflies flying around inside his tummy. His boyfriend might not be the most vocal in their relationship, but once he lets Yeonjun taste his words again, then it’ll be the end of him.

A little whimper left his mouth as Soobin moves downward, peppering Yeonjun with soft kisses across his jawline, little fangs scraping just enough to mark his skin. The older tilts his head to the side, giving Soobin more access to brush his lips all over his neck. But Soobin doesn’t move further. Instead, his lips just stay still.

Yeonjun forms a hearty smile, letting the younger to rest his head on the crook of his neck as he gently taps Soobin’s head for comfort. “There, there.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel like a fool and mayhaps, less worthy. You’re far from that, I swear.” Soobin speaks lowly, arms circling around Yeonjun’s waist. “Things are going out of control and I’m currently trying my best to make it up.”

Yeonjun hums as he runs his fingers through Soobin’s hair carefully, inhaling Soobin’s scent once again. _Addicting._ That’s what Yeonjun would call it. He can never get enough of the way Soobin smell like comfort. “You know you don’t need to do anything to be the perfect boyfriend, right? You were simply born with it.”

He can feel Soobin’s arms are getting a lot tighter around his waist, but not with an intent to hurt him. It makes Yeonjun’s heart pounds in his chest. He cups Soobin’s cheeks, keeping his gaze on the younger as he presses down a tender kiss upon his nose. “I love you. You can go worry about something else.”

For Soobin, going home has always given him super mixed feelings. It’s a combination of certain and uncertain, thrilled and bore, fear and boldness. But all his doubts seemed to fade away as Choi Yeonjun slipped into his life. They were creating their own Universe; the Universe where they’d rise together. The Universe where they would conquer and vanquish everything that chooses to get in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
